yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Yandere Simulator Wiki:Staff
The Yandere Simulator Wiki currently has 11 staff positions (not counting Intern). This page reflects which positions exist, some ranks do not have any positions. Bureaucrats Jobs *Promote and demote any user. **Only exceptions are other bureaucrats. **A bureaucrat can only be demoted by themselves or by Wikia Staff. *All Admin jobs included. Requirements *Must be an Admin for at least a month. Admins Jobs *Issue Warnings. *Block users. *Mute block users. *Grant and revoke Chat Mod, Discussion Mod, and Helper rights. *Edit the community's skin and format. *Edit white-listed MediaWiki pages. *All Mini-Admin jobs included. Requirements *Must be a Mini-Admin for at least a month. Mini-Admins Jobs *Issue Mini-Warnings. *Includes all Discussion Mod and Content Mod jobs. Requirements *Must be a Discussion Mod or Content Mod for at least a month. Discussion Mods Jobs *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. *Closing and reopening threads *The ability to manage Forum boards. *Move threads from one board to another *Highlight and un-highlight threads. *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments *All Chat Mod jobs included. Requirements *Must be a Chat Mod for at least a month. Content Mods Jobs *Deleting and moving protected pages. *Deleting and moving files. *Restore pages and files. *Reupload files. *Protecting and unprotecting pages *All Rollback jobs included. Requirements *Must be a Rollback for at least a month. Chat Mods Jobs *Moderate Discord. *Issue Chat Warnings. *Can kick users if they break rules. *Ban users from chat if they continue to break rules. *All Helper jobs included. Requirements *700+ edits *5+ months on the Wikia. *Active on Discord at-least 3 times a week. *Must be a Helper for at least a month. Rollbacks Jobs *Rollback (similar to undo) edits. *All Helper jobs included. Requirements *700+ edits *5+ months on the Wikia. *Active at-least 3 times a week. *Must be a Helper for at least a month. Helpers *=This user originally joined with a different account. Jobs *Help users when in need. *All members are members of the Council of the People. Requirements *400+ edits *4+ months on the Wikia. *Good grammar, spelling and punctuation. *Active 3 times a week for at-least a month *Plans to eventually move up the ranks to either Rollback or Chat Mod. *Doesn't have any active warnings. Intern Unlike other ranks, the Intern is a rank with only 1 member and changes every month. The Council of the People vote for who the Intern is. Jobs *Help users when in need. *Break ties in the Council of the People. Requirements *Voted in by the Council of the People. *Cannot hold the position twice in a row. *Doesn't have any active warnings. Heads of Ranks Heads of Ranks are sub-ranks. A Head is voted on by the other members of the rank (or if they are the only one). If the vote ends in a tie, the Head Bureaucrat also casts a vote. Votes happen whenever the current head is removed (via promotion or demotion) or it can be called at almost any time by any member. A head must serve at-least a month before a new vote can be called (except in promotions/demotions). *Head Bureaucrat: **Host COA meetings **Host Global Staff meetings **Break Head of Rank vote ties **Carry out various council related duties. **Fill in for the Head Helper on the COTP. *Head Admin: **Fill in for the Head Bureaucrat when absent at COA meetings. **Fill in for the Head Helper on the COTP if the Head Bureaucrat can't. *Head Mini-Admin: **Fill in for Head Bureaucrat when the Head Admin can't. **Represent rank on the COA. *Head Discussion Mod: **Fill in for Head Bureaucrat as a last resort for COA meetings. **Represent rank on the COA. *Head Content Mod, Chat Mod, & Rollback: **Represent rank on the COA. *Head Helper: **Host COTP meetings **Carry out various council duties **Represent rank on the COA as a non-voting member. Global Staff Meetings A global staff meeting is held each month on the 1st, in which all staff members are required to show their activity. If a staff member misses 2 global meetings without a reason, they will be demoted. This meeting is hosted by the Head Bureaucrat, but if they cannot perform their duties it falls on whoever is preciding over the Council of Administration at the time.